my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Who's Thomas?
Who's Thomas? is the second song featured in Journey Beyond Sodor. It is sung by Thomas, the Troublesome Trucks and Beresford. Lyrics :Beresford: Thomas? You're Thomas? Well, I don't know who Thomas is, :So why should I let this Thomas simply hurry on his way? :Thomas? You're Thomas? Speak up now I'm asking you, :Who's Thomas, what's Thomas? What have you got to say? :Thomas: I'm Thomas, I'm a tank engine, I'm from a place called Sodor, :I'm heading for the goods yard where these trucks are meant to go, :I don't know why I've stopped here, apart from the thing you dropped here, :So if you could lift it up again... :Oh, what do you want to know? :Troublesome Trucks: He's lost, he's lost, and Thomas is his name! :He wanted to be important, now he's only himself to blame! :Beresford: Thomas? Who's Thomas? I've never heard of Thomas, :Nor me. I know. You're me. That's true. I'm talking to myself! :Now Thomas, little Thomas. You say that's what your name is, :But I still don't know who you are, so tell me something else! :Thomas: I'm Thomas, I'm a tank engine, and some would say I'm cheeky, :And maybe I am cheeky cause I took these trucks from James. :Troublesome Trucks: (spoken) "Yeah!" :Thomas: But I was stuck on Sodor, where it's the same old railway, :So I took them to the Mainland which I thought would make a change. :Troublesome Trucks: He's lost, he's lost. He'll have to tell his boss! :If we don't get a move on, then Sir Topham will be cross! :Beresford: So many places you could go, so many things to see. :And like the birds up in the sky, an engine's life is free... :So engines always rush about, they never like to wait. :They always have some reason like they're late, or late, or late... :But if you'd like to travel on, you must do something more, :You'll have to tell me something new I've never heard before! :Thomas: Something new?! :Beresford: Something new! :Thomas: Does it have to be true? :Beresford: It has to be true! :Troublesome Trucks: He's lost, he's lost, he hasn't got a clue! :He doesn't know what to say at all, he doesn't know what to do! :Beresford: (spoken) "Is that right?" :Thomas: (spoken) "Could you be quiet back there? I'm trying to think!" :Troublesome Trucks: (spoken) "Don't try too hard! You'll burst your boiler! Poor Thomas, on the Mainland, nobody even knows his name!" :Thomas: (spoken) "That's it!" :I'm Thomas, I'm Thomas, but you've never heard of Thomas! :Beresford: (spoken) "No, I've never heard of Thomas." :Thomas: But that's my name, it's true! :I'm Thomas, I'm Thomas, :And if you've never heard of me, then when I said I was Thomas, :I was telling you something new! :Beresford: (Spoken) "Something new?" :Thomas: And having told you that I think we're through! Characters * Thomas * Beresford * James * Sir Topham Hatt Voice Cast * John Hasler as Thomas * Joseph May as Thomas * Colin McFarlane as Beresford * Kerry Shale as the Troublesome Trucks * Rob Rackstraw as the Troublesome Trucks * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Lucy Montgomery as the Troublesome Trucks Locations * The Mainland ** The Mainland Canal ** Bridlington Goods Yard * Island of Sodor Goofs * When Beresford sings, "So why should I let this Thomas simply hurry on his way?" the scene is slowed down a bit in the music video. Because of this, the sound effect of his hook is played a bit later than the special's version. In Other Languages Category:Songs